How Could I Burn for Always?
by dead edged blade
Summary: Riku and Kairi are a couple leaving Sora behind. But what happense one night when Riku crawls in through Sora's window, forcing him to share the paopu with him in the most unusal manner. RxS


Disclaimer: If I owned KH, Kairi would have died in the game, and there wouldn't be a "E" rating on that game.

I hope you like it. I am honored if you read this. Thank you very much to those who do. I am glad to simply share this.

How Could I Burn for Always?

Chapter I

Love… it's such a strange and abnormal idea. I keep saying it isn't real. I keep insisting that it isn't what beats in me when I look at him. I can't help but cower at those eyes that resemble the aqua sea when the moon dances above it at a certain angle. Every time I think of him, my heart quickens. Whenever I see him, my whole body looses it senses, but his touch seems to re-activate them. He'll bump into me, brush his legs against me beneath the table, or let his fingers touch mine as we exchange items to one another. But these small touches are unintentional, and meaningless.

He is with her, and I'm happy for him. I truly am happy for the both of them. She has a large smile on her face every time she sees his face. He grins when she calls out his name happily.

"Riku!" she will say cheerfully, and he will grin and run his fingers through her hair.

"Kairi," he will whisper, and her eyes will glitter even brighter. I can't help but smile when I see them so happy. It makes me glad, and at the same time tears me apart. Each and every glance of their happiness pulls my mind into a disarray of envy and longing. I cry when I'm alone. I can't help it.

"Sora, there you are," Kairi's voice called from behind me. I looked up to see both her and Riku there. Her face was brimming with joy. I look and see that their fingers are intertwined together. A pang of envy and longing fill me. I want his fingers wrapping around mine. But that will never happen. I would never want to take him away from her. I couldn't even if I wanted to. He would never look at me like that.

"Hey you two, how was the date?" I ask with an overly cheerful voice. They won't be able to tell the difference. I always act too happy around them, in fear that they will see what a horrible monster I am.

""It was great! Right Riku?" she asks him. He releases her hands, and she looks disappointed. He comes closer and sits beside me in the sand. Riku is close… too close for my comfort. His silver hair reflected the red hue of the sunset. The light that danced in the ocean looked a lot like his hair when the wind decided to blow across his face. He turned his head to Kairi and flashed her a big smile.

"It was," he answered. She smiled and sat next to him, not caring about the sand. Kairi leaned her red head against his shoulder and let out a sigh of contentment. I smiled even more now.

"That's good," I say in an attempt to hide my horrid feelings. I lean back, putting my arms on either side of me to hold most my weight. My hands pressed against the still sun warmed sand.

The breeze danced through the paopu tree's leaves, creating a rustling sound that was much like music. Riku fell into the same position as me, letting his hands rest on soft ground. The tip of his fingers overlapped mine. It wasn't much contact, but it was enough to make me want to cry. I felt my eyes begin to sting with the tears that I tried to hold back. Fortunately, neither of them saw my anguish. They were talking, whispering actually, and she was gently kissing him.

Quickly I stood up, pushing aside Riku's fingers. He broke the soft kiss that was beginning to become slight passionate and grabbed my wrist. He was tugging on my arm, using a lot of force.

"Where are you going?"

"I remembered I still have some chores left to do. Mom will be upset if I don't do them," I made up an excuse, praying to god that my voice won't quiver and give away the fact I was crying. My back was to the both of them; they couldn't see the wet trail on my face.

"Oh," he simply says. His voice sounds indifferent. He lets his grip on me loosen, but it was still there.

"Riku…" Kairi said as I heard her peck her lips against his. I tugged to have my wrist back. He held on a little longer, driving me insane. His cold touch always made me understand why they would always say there are butterflies in my stomach. Riku's let his hands trail down my wrist, down my palm, and tickle my fingers. With his touch gone, I began to run across the bridge and head home. It seemed like forever to me until I reached the safety of my room. I could still see them out there next to the paopu tree.

I bet they have already shared it with each other. I couldn't help but hope that they did. If they did, there wouldn't be any way for them to be apart. If they are apart, it seems as though they couldn't be happy.

I let my tears fall down my face as I plopped myself on my bed. I don't want to think about them anymore. I don't think I could breathe if I think of Riku for another second. His pale skin, his face, those haunting eyes, and his voice… all of it makes me want to cry.

----

A soft tapping woke me up. It was like something was hitting my large window. I opened my eyes and say that I had fallen asleep without changing my clothes or even brushing my teeth. I woke up in a daze recalling my thoughts of Riku that had harbored my mind before I had fallen asleep.

The tapping won't stop, and its getting louder. I look out the window that was next to my bed. I freeze at the sight that was on the other side on the glass pane. Riku was gently tapping the window. He looked like a fantasy creature. His silver hair seemed to illuminate in the moon's light, his skin was even paler, and his eyes seemed to cast out their own illumination. He was getting impatient. I could tell from the look in his eyes.

I shuffled a little on my bed and opened the latch, letting the window swing open. At that moment, a soft breeze brushed against me and pulled the curtains around me.

"Hey," Riku said casually. Something in his voice was different though. It was an emotion I couldn't read. I had heard this tone used by him before when he was alone with me, but I never understood it.

"Uh… hey," was all I could reply. I looked over to the clock to see it was midnight. I had to be quite or else mother would wake up. I shuffled out of his way so he could get into my room.

"I thought you would never open it. I was hanging onto that tree for ten whole minutes," Riku says in a hushed voice, but that tone was still there. It made him sound frightening to some extent. He swiftly sat onto my bed, making sure his shoes didn't touch the sheets and threw them off. I was getting chilly and the curtains blowing in my face were bothering me, so I leaned out to close the window. I looked to see how far he had climbed up. Two whole stories on a flimsy tree would be difficult for me to climb, but Riku always did this.

That is before he starting dating Kairi. It has been a solid year since then.

"So what's up?" I ask in an attempt not to sound nervous.

"I was thinking about the paopu fruit…" he let his sentence stop there.

"What about it?" I asked.

"I was thinking who I should share it with." I was confused now. Hadn't he given it to Kairi already?

"Are you going to give it to Kairi?" I asked. He seemed to tense up. "I bet she would think it's really romantic," I said trying to sound cheerful without being too loud.

Riku was still stiff. I tried to say something, but he slammed himself into me, pushing my body down into the bed's sheets. My head was rested on my pillow, but his was in the curve of my neck.

"Riku," I called out his name in hopes of snapping him back to his normal self. He didn't respond verbally, but instead he pulled his head back and looked at me. His eyes were fierce and seemed as though they were demanding something of me.

"Why would I give it to her?" he hissed. His voice wasn't the one I was use to hearing. It was almost as though he hated me. Maybe he did?

"Don't you lo... mmph!" I felt something press against my lips. To my joy and horror, Riku's lips clashed against my own. Maybe he fell on me accidentally. But that idea was thrown away the instant I felt his tongue brushing against my bottom lip. I tried to push him off me, but that wasn't working. He was too heavy for me. Riku refused to release my lips. They were cold, but still they fit perfectly against mine.

Before I let myself loose it, I recalled that these lips had kissed Kairi earlier that day. I started to thrash my limps as hard as I could to get him off. I felt his hands travel down to my waist. What was he doing?

Riku pulled my belt off, without letting my lips go. He gave up on licking my bottom lip, but decided to bit it. His nibbling felt shamefully good. I tried to make noises of protest to get him off me, but he wouldn't move. He pulled away with annoyance visible in his eyes.

"What are you doing, Riku?" I asked in hoped of getting the answer that he was joking with me. He tugged on my shirt with force muffling up my protests as the fabric was pulled over my head. I felt my face turn red as he stared at my bare chest. "Riku…" I called his name hoping to get him to say something. I tried to push him off me using my hands, but it didn't work.

"Sora, why would I share the paopu fruit with her?" His voice was getting really cold now. I couldn't help but shake. "Answer me!" He pressed his knee in-between my legs. Against my own will, I moaned. I felt my face turn a darker shade of crimson blush. I couldn't look him in the eyes. But he grabbed the sides of my face with his pale hands and made me look at him. "Give me an answer, Sora! Why should Kairi get the paopu?"

"You care for her that way don't you?" I managed to spit out. I felt tears on the verge of breaking from my eyes.

He suddenly slapped me. With that slap, my tears escaped my eyes and fell down my face. It hurt. He hit me hard, and it stung. My cheek that wasn't harmed rested on my pillow, which was absorbing my tears. They seemed to fall rapidly, and wouldn't stop.

"Why would I like a bitch like her?" He made me look into his eyes by turning my head to face his. He leaned forwards and took my lips again. I wouldn't budge them open, although I had a feeling he wanted to. Riku kept his mouth on mine as he quickly shed me of my pants. I tried my best to prevent him from doing so. Panic filled me, I tried to protest with my hands, but it didn't work. He shed the last of my clothes. I felt my face sting with blush, tears still traveled down my face. He pulled back and looked at me.

"Please, Riku… don't… don't look… stop, please…" I couldn't form a single coherent sentence, and he just stared at me. It was as though his eyes were eating every ounce of my flesh.

"How can I not take that as an invitation, Sora?"

"What? Why are you…" He cut me off by kissing me and taking advantage of my open mouth. It felt good, so sinfully good to have his tongue swirl in my mouth. He tasted slightly of mint, but it wasn't too strong. I tried to back my tongue as deep into my mouth from possible to keep him from touching it, but he grew impatient and bit it. It hurt, but it still felt good. He saw me wince and began to stroke my tongue with his own, gently. But that soon faded into a more hungry kiss. He pulled me closer, his clothed chest meeting my own bare one, and kissed me as hard as he could. Small sounds escaped me as he paralyzed me with his touch. I couldn't stop… I wanted it to end, but it wouldn't. He wouldn't let it be so. Riku let his hands trail down my chest. They were a great contrast against my hot skin and his own cold flesh. I could hear myself moan into his lips.

He pulled back; a trail of saliva still connected our mouths and disconnected lying on the side of my mouth. He has a grin planted on his mouth. His leans onto my mouth giving it a quick kiss, then kissed down my jaw line. His mouth reached my neck and he began to nibble my skin. The tenderness in the bite fled as he bit hard, breaking flesh.

"Riku…" fled my mouth quickly. I felt embarrassed about saying his name. I could feel his mouth pull into a large grin as he licked the wound and sucked on it. He continued taunting me in this manner, perhaps leaving a trail of wounded flesh down my neck. Riku moved down, and began to lick my chest and then to my nipples. One was fondled by his skilled hand; the other was being sucked on and graced with his teeth. Riku switched to the other until he was pleased with the outcome.

I was lost in pleasure. It was a sinful feeling that trailed down my body. "Sora, say my name once more," he demanded of me. I shook my head in hoped of him understanding that I didn't want this. Riku only grabbed my throbbing privates and make me scream out his name. He grinned and pulled out something from his pockets. I looked to see that it was the paopu fruit. Riku took a bite from it, chewed, and then forced me into another kiss. His tongue coerced me to take the sweet fruit that tasted much like lemons and strawberries into my mouth. I swallowed it against my own will. He took another bite, but swallowed it himself.

It dawned on me what he was doing.

"Riku… why are you doing this?"

He answered by giving me another paopu filled kiss. He continued until not much of the fruit was left. A sadistic grin perched itself onto his lips as he pressed the remainder of the fruit against my chest. The liquid trailed down my stomach, bringing forth a hungry look in Riku's eyes. He bent down and licked the paopu juice tear, stopping it from falling on the sheets. He swirled his tongue in my navel cavity, making me shiver with sin. He ate the fruit off of my flesh in a slow teasing manner, nipping the buds on my chest occasionally.

"Why?" escaped my mouth as he lapped the last bit of the fruit and was licking away the sticky juice that remained behind.

"Because I always wanted to fuck you," Riku answered with a deep voice.

My eyes widened at his words. Was that all I was good for in the end? "No."

He didn't listen as he pealed his shirt off. I couldn't help but stare. He was really well built. His upper body was firm looking and held his pale flesh color.

"You like what you see don't you Sora? You're a slut Sora," his words burned me. They were worse than the slap he had given me. I cried more, feeling the water tickle my face. I look away, but he hits me and makes me look into his eyes. He pulled his fingers close to my face. I stared at them confused. "Suck," he commanded. I listened to his words and opened my mouth. He rested his fingers inside, and I shut my lips. I was embarrassed to do so, but I sucked. I couldn't help but let my tongue twirl around his fingers, trying to taste him more. He tugged gently, meaning he wanted freedom from my mouth. His fingers were coated in saliva, but he didn't mind. I think he enjoyed it. I heard the sounds of something unzip. I realized that he was taking the reminder of his clothes off. He was naked, hovering over a naked me.

"Hold your thighs Sora," he ordered me. I shook my head, hoping that he understood that I didn't want to. His eyes narrowed. "I wasn't asking you. Do it."

"I don't… no…. don't… want…" I spoke with difficulty.

"Your body tells me something else," he said as he gently brushed his fingers against my sensitive body part. I winced with pleasure and pain. "You're such a slut Sora," he said as he pushed my thigh up with his dry hand. His words were worse than him touching me… almost… but then again I couldn't chose in the confusion, which one made me want to cry more. "But you're my slut, and you will do as told. Hold your thighs in place." I did the foolish act of looking directly into his eyes. They were demanding and frightening. They were so unforgiving. If I didn't do what he wanted, he would be even more disgusted with me. I held my trembling thighs with my even more shaky hands. He grinned in approval as he brought his fingers that were coated in my saliva close to my body.

Without any warning, one of those fingers slipped into my body. I wanted to scream, but I knew my mother would hear me. I could only whimper in pain. He moved his finger inside me as though searching for something. In came as second finger, which made me quake with pain. He moved them in a scissor-like movement, stretching my muscles. Finally, he struck something that made me moan loudly. It was pure bliss fused with intense pain.

"Feels good, right Sora?" his voice teased me. He pushed his fingers against that spot multiple times making sounds erupt from my throat against my will. He pushed in a third finger, and continued his reign of torment on my body. Riku pulled his fingers out, leaving me empty and craving for more.

But if I went on anymore, things would only get worse. Kairi would hate me, Riku would no longer have her beside him, and I would have no one.

Riku positioned himself, getting ready to do what I thought was once unthinkable.

"Rikuuu… don't do this… Kairi would be…"

His eyes glared as he grabbed my hips, applying massive pressure and digging himself deep inside me. I started a scream, but bit my fingers to stop the sound to come out. "Don't say that name when I'm with you," he hissed.

All I could do was attempt to pronounce his name. It was all that came to my head at that moment. The only thought that was in my mind, besides searing pain, was him. But I never managed to pronounce it all at once. Only portions of his already short name escaped.

He grinned at my reacting and pulled out only to slam right back in. He hit the spot that made me melt with pleasure. "Tight…" he muttered as his thrusts deepened and had more force. His hands were still on my hips, and forced me to meet his movements, making him go in deeper.

Sweat trickled down his chest. He looked godly and beautiful. I knew my face was red, and perhaps taken over with confused lust. His speed grew with each thrust, slamming into my weak spot. He hit it over and over, until my body couldn't take it. I pushed back against his thrust making him hiss with pleasure. Riku looked at me, slightly shocked by my daring action. He grinned as he pulled up and licked away my tears, still thrusting into me deep and hard. I returned every one, but his hands were still on my now bruised hips, adding more to each push into my body.

I felt the pressure rising, as I finally spilled my seeds onto out chests. I felt embarrassed at what my body did, but Riku didn't seem to mind it at all. He continued to thrust, each time surprising me with the fact that he can go in faster, harder and deeper. I felt him thrust once more, which was followed by his semen that filled my insides.

While still staying inside me, he fell on top of me, his head resting against my neck. Our breaths were heavy; we glistened in sweat, and were lost in out pleasure.

"Even better than I thought possible," he sighed as he nuzzled his head against my chest. I wanted to say so much to him, tell him all the worries that racked my mind, and cry with fear of what would happen. I couldn't say a single thing to him, not with what he just said to me. "Sora," he said in his deep voice.

"Hmm?" I managed to produce from my throat, which was weary of loudly whispering Riku's name.

"You belong to me, nothing else matters. Only I can touch you, talk to you, look at you, or even speak to you," he whispered into my ears.

"Why did you?"

"We shared the paopu, Sora. I wanted to share it only with you. I only wanted to touch you, to taste you, to feel you, to hear you and you alone. No one else could do this."

"But..."

"Fuck Sora. I love you." Riku pulled me into a kiss, but it was gentle, unlike everything else he had done to me.

Through all the night's actions, my face wasn't as red as it was now, coated with blush. He moved slightly, making me twitch in pain. He was still inside me. It seemed he remembered that and pulled his large body part out of me. He put of his boxers and handed me mine, but I had difficulty putting them back on, so he did it for me. I thought he was going to get dressed and leave, but he only came back to bed with me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Mine," he whispered into my ear softly.

I pulled closer to him as I felt exhaustion pass over me. "Yours," I tell him. He grinned and kissed me.

"No one else can have you." I shivered as I recalled the ferocity he held within him earlier. I was afraid of him, but I still couldn't help but love him. I couldn't help but fear what would happen tomorrow.

"Riku, what will happen tomorrow? Will you leave? Will you hate me? What will you do about Kai...  
He pressed his finger against my mouth. "Don't say that slut's name."

"You called me a slut," I sad as the pang of those words hit me once more.

"Hn… but you're mine."

"But am I…"

"No, Sora."

"Tomorrow…"

"Regardless of warnings, the future dose not scare me at all," he said as he pulled me closer.

"Riku…"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too," I said as I let the night take over my senses, and plunge me into a dream filled with Riku's scent.

----

Do you realize what a sin boredom is? It creates fanfiction like this. I hope you like it. I might add another chapter when I have the time. I should really be doing my homework right now… and I'm sick. Damn. Well I should start working more on the SasuNaru fic I have going. Gomen for the bad fic…


End file.
